


Prends soin de lui en Russie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [24]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: And I love Bixente and Zizou hugging, And I love Bobby Pirès so they're hugging too, Bixente needed a hug at the end of the match, But he needed a hug and Greg loving him, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, France 98, France 98 VS Fifa 98, He always looks cool and seems like a good bro, He wants his friends to be happy, I love Youri, M/M, Sure he had those hugs, and that's a good thing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente se glissa dans ses bras, Youri le laissa faire, il avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin.





	Prends soin de lui en Russie

Prends soin de lui en Russie

  
Le match se termina sur leur victoire. Leur dernier match. Et il n'y avait même pas David et Didier. Mais Youri était heureux d'avoir au moins pu organiser ça et continuer à faire rêver les gens. Bixente se glissa dans ses bras, Youri le laissa faire, il avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin (même si devant toutes les caméras ne semblait pas être le bon moment), il ne dirait pas que ça semblait très grave maintenant, juste que ça devait sortir. Youri posa une main sur la tête de Liza et le serra plus fort contre lui, il sentait des larmes chaudes glisser dans le creux de son cou pour venir mouiller sa peau, un souffle tiède le chatouillant.

  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bixente ?'' Youri lui murmura à l'oreille, frottant son dos avec énergie

''Merci... Merci Youri...''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Merci d'avoir organisé ça, de m'avoir fait revivre ce bonheur...''

''Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?''

''Je ne veux pas que ça cesse... Jouer avec vous, c'est la meilleure chose de ma vie... Je veux que ça continue pour toujours...''

''Je sais-je sais, mais on sera toujours là, crois-moi.''

  
Youri raffermit sa prise sur Bixente pendant quelques secondes, avant de le laisser dans les bras de Zinédine pour aller voir Grégoire Margotton. Youri avait toujours été au courant de leur relation mais n'avait jamais rien dit.

  
''Hé Greg, promets moi de prendre soin de lui en Russie.''

''Pardon ?''

''Prends soin de lui en Russie.'' Youri désigna Bixente qui était maintenant dans les bras de Robert

''Euh... Eh bien... C'est promis.'' Youri le laissa avec un sourire, certain que son ami était en sécurité.

  
Fin


End file.
